Till I Find You
by NinjaCupcakex
Summary: When Phineas gets brokenhearted, his friends force him to attend the Summer Masquerade Ball. There, he meets the most wonderful girl. There's just one problem: he never asked her name or how to contact her. He sets out to find this mysterious girl, and won't stop 'till he finds her.


**Hey guys! Well, it's been a while since I've uploaded anything on here. But I have reasons why!**

**Well, school has murdered my life, so I can't do everything I want each day. My cheerleading takes up lots of my time. But I have NOT stopped writing! I'm always thinking of ideas I could write about that you guys might like. I also have stories on Wattpad (they're celebrity fanfics.) My username is NinjaCupcakexx if you want to check them out.**

**Anyway! I have PianoMan5 to thank for this idea, so this story is dedicated to him. It's sort of a Cinderella type story with a little twist here and there. The gang are all in their teen years. Enjoy!**

They had never seen him so devastated in his life. These he was, nose between his knees while his friends circled around him. He felt like a failure; something he rarely feels. It was truly something he hoped he would never have to endure ever again. He tried his absolute best to be what she wanted him to be, but it ended up with him looking like an idiot. His heart was crushed, pieces at the bottom of his torso. He felt like such a girl, but his feelings got the best of him. No matter how hard he tried, they would always be there.

"C'mon Phin, there's gonna be better girls coming into your life. Trust me." His step-brother assured him, while the other boys nodded. He'd never seen Phineas so love struck by a girl before. Ferb knew he was going to get his heart broken some day. Phineas seemed to be more emotionally attached to things than Ferb. As his step-brother and best friend, it was his job to be there for him.

"Yeah, you need to toughen up a little! As a man, you need to be like a lion, awaiting its prey to snatch up off the ground." Buford chimed in after Ferb. The other boys looked at him with slight confusion, but then disregarded it. It was Buford after all. He was known for random disturbing analogies to things that had nothing to do with the situation.

"You guys don't get it. She was the definition of perfect. You didn't know her like I did. I'm just never going to find another gem like her. She was one-of-a-kind. I'm stupid for letting her go." Phineas said, now looking up to face his friends. He knew they would never get it. None of them had ever been in love before. He looked back at the roses resting on his bed. They were originally for her, but now they just reminded him of what could've been. He thought of her sparkling eyes, her long flowing hair, her sweet personality. It was difficult to find one like her in a field of plain girls.

"She's not the only diamond in the mine. There's always a shinier one. Well, technically diamonds do not shine, they reflect, but you get what I am trying to say." The Indian boy, Baljeet, now spoke.

Phineas cracked a halfhearted smile. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys, but it just won't work. I think I need to enclose myself in this room to sulk and cry my eyes out for a few days."

"Are you really going to trap yourself in here because of a girl?" Baljeet questioned him, now growing angry at his triangular-headed best friend. Phineas, just as surprised as the other two boys, only looked up at Baljeet. "You are Phineas Flynn! Phineas Flynn does not lock himself in a room. All you are going to do is think about her. What you need is to go out." At this, the three other boys perked up. No one really had any plans for tonight.

"I don't want to go out, Baljeet. The chances of me bumping into her are very high." Phineas protested. "She's probably going to the Masquerade Summer Ball, the dance I was supposed to escort her to." He said, a little softly now.

"That's great! We are definitely going to this dance thing. Look Phineas, you need to go up there to show her she didn't phase you. Once she sees you all gussied up, she's bound to want you back. And you know what you're going to do?" Buford joins in.

"Take her back?" Phineas guesses.

"Nice try, lover boy. You're going to straight up ignore her. She broke your heart for crying out loud! Time to give her a taste of her own medicine."

"She's going to come with a date a hundred times better than me. It's going to be pathetic. I wouldn't be surprised. Any guy would be lucky to be her date." Phineas says, lowering his self-esteem even more than it already was. Ferb sighs, obviously fed up with his brother's stubbornness. He just wasn't listening.

"You need to go. For your own good." Was all Ferb said to get Phineas up on his feet in order to get ready for the ball.

"Only if you guys go as well." Phineas said before locking himself in the bathroom to freshen up. Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb all decided to follow in Phineas's footsteps and get ready. Who knows? Maybe they'll be able to score a dance with someone.

"So, do any of you guys have a tux I could possibly borrow?" Buford asked sheepishly, breaking the silence.

"No need to borrow, you accidentally left a tuxedo here a few months ago." Ferb said, pulling out Buford's tuxedo from his drawer.

"That's where I left it! Thanks, Ferb!" He said before heading into the Flynn-Fletcher's second bathroom to change. Ferb then looked at Baljeet, already taking his own tuxedo out. They locked eyes as Ferb gave him a weird look.

"What? You never know when you are going to need a tuxedo! For example, situations like these!" He defends himself. Ferb only chuckles at his friend before going back to choosing his own tuxedo for the night. As he was rummaging for his outfit, he kept replaying the thoughts of his brother being so hurt. All Ferb wanted was for him to be happy, and he knew that girl was not going to do that. Phineas was too naïve to know that though. His heart needed to be mended; this Ball was perfect for that, even if the girl was there or not.

Just as Ferb had chosen the outfit, he heard the bathroom door click to reveal a still gloomy Phineas dressed in his tuxedo.

**First chapters are always so awkward and boring, don't you think? So, how do you guys like it so far? Ideas on who this girl is? The next part will be a thousand times better because, it will be the Masquerade Ball! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review!**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


End file.
